In the Dark
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Armada. During a battle, Megatron and Optimus become trapped in a cave and are forced to spend time with each other. How do they cope and what secrets are revealed? Read on to find out, contains slash and stickyness. Written by me and Prowlsgirl.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. Written by me and Prowlsgirl sometime ago but finally edited, hope you all like._

_Optimus and Megatron are probably a bit OOC but they needed to be for the story._

_Enjoy and please review._

"I don't like it sir," Red Alert said softly. "It's too quiet."

"Yeah," said Hotshot uneasily. "We should have run into some Cons ages ago."

"Easy, Hotshot," Optimus said calmly. "Don't be so eager to meet them, their around here somewhere but if we're lucky, we won't see them."

"Only in your dreams Optimus Prime!" Megatron growled as he suddenly appeared from behind a rocky outcrop. "Decepticons attack!"

"Hotshot, Red Alert, fall back," Optimus called as the four Decpeticons appeared out of nowhere. "Get under cover

Megatron landed easily in front of Optimus, snarling. "Starscream, Demolisher, Cyclonus, go after those Autobots!"

Aiming at Cyclonus, Optimus managed to hit him. As the helicopter transformer went down, Optimus turned to Megatron and said "I don't think so."

"The battle has just begun, Prime!" Megatron snarled.

Grappling with Megatron, Optimus replied grimly "You're not getting that Minicon or my men, Megatron."

"Oh it's the same speech every time, Prime. Give it a rest!" Megatron growled as he pushed against Prime, his optics glinting angrily

Optimus smiled as he shoves back. "Funny, I was about to say the same to you."

Putting on a gruff voice, Optimus mockingly imitated "I will destroy you all, I'm going to win and take the Minicons, etc etc."

With a cry of anger, Megatron rushed forward tackled Optimus against the cliff.

"What's wrong Megatron?" Optimus grunted as rock stuck into his armour. "Can't take a little criticism?"

Megatron didn't reply, simply pushing harder against Optimus until the rock groaned loudly in protest. Optimus tried shoving back but Megatorn was pushing even harder down and the rock was making very ominous cracking sounds. Optimus wasn't worried until there came a faint rumbling.

"Megatorn, wait!"

Megatron ignored the warning, pressing harder against Optimus

"Megatron," Optimus growled in frustration but too late, the rock started crumbling at an alarming rate right behind Optimus and he found himself slipping into the cliff, Megatron right on top of him

Megatron gave a yelp of surprise as both he and Optimus fell into the cliff opening. Rocks were sliding behind them, and Megatron once again cursed this primus forsaken planet.

Optimus yelled in pain as he fell, rocks all around him and Megatron on him. With a loud crash they hit the floor as half the cliff face seemed to come with them. Optimus could do nothing but lie there as rocks continued to fall and the sun was blocked out, leaving them in darkness

Megatron lay there stunned for a moment the hurriedly scrambled off of Optimus and onto his feet. Optimus groaned with pain, having Megatron _and _a mountain fall on top of you was not a pleasant experience.

Stomping about, Megatron huffed "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Hmm," Optimus said with a moan as he sat up. "See if there's a way out, maybe?"

"See if there's a way out? I can't even see!" Megatron snarled.

Optimus rolled his optics as he sighed.

"Here," he said and he lit an emergency flare stick and held it out.

Megatron glared at Optimus "And what happens when the damned thing goes out?"

"Well, hopefully we'll have found a way out by then," Optimus said patiently. "And I've got a few more just in case."

"Always prepared, aren't you Prime?" Megatron snapped.

"I try to be," Optimus said with a shrug. "Not a bad thing in this situation."

Megatron said nothing but snatched the flare from Optimus's hand. Optimus sighed and assessed the damage, it wasn't as bad as he thought apart from a gash on his shoulder, it was mostly just dents. Megatron meanwhile completely ignored the pain signals and started looking around for a way out of this place and the perfect Prime

Optimus tried his comm but he just got static. He sighed again, either it had been damaged by the fall or the signal was being blocked. Aloud, he said "Have you tried your comm?"

Megatron growled "its iron-ore, Optimus. The comms won't work."

"Ah," Optimus said, that was a right spanner in the works.

"At least the men know where we are," he added reasonably.

Yeah right," Megatron snorted. "They'll be too busy fighting to notice."

Optimus raised an optic brow. "I think they'll notice eventfully, we are difficult to miss."

Megatron didn't reply to that statement, instead starting to look for a way out again With a groan, Optimus staggered to his feet and started searching as well. Unfortunately, they seemed to have fallen into some sort of pit with the only way out blocked by rocks above them.

Megatron gave an outraged cry of, "Great! No way out, and I'm stuck down here with you of all mechs!"

"Don't worry, I'm jumping for joy as well," Optimus replied sardonically

"Oh shut up!" Megatron snarled and threw the flare down.

"No need for that," Optimus said reprovingly as he went to pick it up.

Megatron glared at the Mech and kicked the flare; it flew over and bounced of the rock wall.

Optimus glared at him and folded his arms. "You're behaving like a spoiled Sparkling."

Megatron turned away, growling "If there was anything I was as a sparkling, Optimus, spoiled was _NOT_ one of them."

Optimus paused and then sighed as he went to retrieve the flare stick where it glowed a bright neon pink colour. "Do you have any suggestions?" He asked, turning back.

"Yeah, where you can stick that flare," Megatron muttered under his breath but Optimus still heard.

"That," Optimus ground out, trying to keep his temper. "Was spoiled Sparkling attitude."

Megatron snorted with a sneer "It's so easy to bug you, Prime."

"I'm not the one with the short fuse," Optimus retorted, glancing down at the slightly stuttering flare.

"You'd have a short fuse too if all your men were incompetents!" Megatron snapped back.

Optimus looked at him "Do you really think that of your own men?"

To his surprise, Megatron sighed "I don't know."

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked quietly

"What do you care?" Megatron snapped.

"I'm just asking," Optimus said with a shrug. "You didn't sustain any injuries in the fall, did you?"

Megatron shrugged as he said. "I don't know, and I don't really care. I just want to get out of here."

"I know but I have a feeling we'll be stuck here until our men can get us out," Optimus said, looking up at the ceiling.

"It's too risky to try blasting our way out," Optimus said quietly.

"I know that, Prime!" Megatron snapped then started to mumble under his breath.

"Sorry?" Optimus asked as Megatron did this.

Megatron glanced at Optimus. "How can you do that?"

"What?" Optimus said, now confused.

"Just stand there and try to have a fragging conversation with me while we're stuck down here in this Primus-forsaken hole?" Megatron snapped.

"Well, it's better than standing in complete silence," Optimus said with a shrug.

Megatron shook his head and goes back to mumbling. Optimus sighed again. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about while we're here?"

Megatron glared at Optimus "Why do you have to talk all the time?"

"Just trying to pass the time, Megatron," Optimus said turning away to sit down on a slab of stone.

Megatron shook his head again "I don't think I'll ever understand you."

Optimus laughed "And I you, Megatron, you never fail to surprise me."

"Oh really? And how do I continue to surprise you Prime?"

"Well, other day you did," Optimus said looking over at Megatron. "You had a chance to take Carlos and you didn't. After the last time, I thought you would."

Megatron huffed but said nothing.

"Why didn't you Megatron?" Optimus asked curiously. "You know I would have given up the Minicon for him."

Megatron shook his head, almost violently "What do you care?"

"I care Megatron," Optimus said simply. "Please, I want to know."

Megatron spun around to face Optimus "Because he's a sparkling!"

Optimus stared in astonishment before saying "But that didn't stop you before, what changed?"

Megatron shook his head

"Just let it go, Prime," mumbled Megatron, unconsciously rubbed his arm, his head down

Optimus stood up and made his way over to Megatron. He paused for a second then touched Megatron's arm "Why?"

Megatron jerked away from Optimus, optics wild "Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry," Optimus said, backing away with his hands in the air.

Megatron found himself shaking and he turned away from Optimus completely.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked softly as he cautiously approached.

"Leave me alone," Megatron mentally hit himself for the shaking in his voice.

"I just want to help," Optimus said softly.

"Nobody wants to help me!" Megatron groaned in a way Optimus had never heard before.

Optimus frowned at the finality in Megatron's tone, it wasn't like the Decepticon leader at all. "I do," He said quietly

Megatron felt tears well in his optics, and he tried to force them away "No."

"Megatron," Optimus said in alarm as he saw this "What's wrong, I've never seen you like this."

"L-leave me alone!" Megatron snarled, trying to turn away from the Autobot leader.

Optimus stared at him for a moment, then carefully wrapped an arm around him. Megatron tried to jerk away from Prime.

"Let me g-go!"

"I just want to help," Optimus said earnestly, not letting go.

Megatron shuddered "You've done enough! A-are you happy now?"

"No, I'm not Megatron," Optimus said softly. "You're in pain and i want to make it go away."

"Then kill me!" Megatron yelled "You can't take away what they _DID_ to me!"

"What?" Optimsu said, startled. "Who did what to you Megatron?"

"Them! T-they were always beating me! T-tell me what I did wrong!" Megatron whimpered.

"Who," Optimus said as his grip tightened around Megatorn's shoulders "Who hurt you?"

"M-my creators!"

Optimus froze in horror.

"Your creators?" He said in a whisper.

Megatron nodded then dissolved into tears.

"Oh Megatron, I'm so sorry," Optimus said and he drew the large Decepticon into an embrace.

Megatron trembled in Optimus's embrace, nuzzling into the warm body that held him

"It's alright," Optimus said softly as he rubbed the others back. He thought for a moment and then said "I think I know why you let Carlos go, you didn't want to end up like them."

"I never got to be a sparkling, Prime," Megatron whispered. "I had to be a full grown mech, no matter what, or else they beat me."

"I'm sorry," Optimus said. "No Sparkling should be put through that."

Megatron sighed and pressed into Optimus "But I was."

"Yes," Optimus acknowledged sorrowfully. "Why did they do it?"

"I don't know. I ran away when I was young. Never saw them again," Megatron murmured.

"Perhaps it better that way," Optimus said before adding. "They didn't do that to anyone else did they?"

"Who else would they do it to? I was there, so they did it to me," Megatron asked with a harsh laugh.

"I meant if you had siblings but obviously not," Optimus explained before saying. "They shouldn't have been allowed to get away with that."

"Nobody cared Prime. It was in Kaon," Megatron sniffled before pulling away and wiping his face.

"I heard it was rough there but I've only been there a few times," Optimus said. "I grew up near Vos, believe it or not."

Megatron grunted in acknowledgment. He was rather embarrassed that Optimus had seen him break down, and his cheeks started to burn as he turned away.

"It's alright," Optimus said softly. "We all lose it sometimes, but we all rather it was where no one can see us."

Megatron nodded and said nothing, staring out into space.

"For what's its worth, thank you," Optimus said sincerely.

Megatron blinked in surprise "F-for what?"

"For letting Carlos go, for doing the right thing," Optimus replied simply. "For not becoming like them."

Megatron shivered, unsure how to reply to that.

"It takes something special not to give in to darkness like that," Optimus continued "There really is more than meets the optic with you Megatron."

Megatron gave a soft chuckle "I still don't understand you Prime."

Optimus chuckled as well "What's not to understand?"

"You. All of you. Ah, I don't know."

"Hmm," Optimus agreed softly, blowing air through his vents.

Megatron sighed and looked around. The flare was dimming, creating a strange array of shadows that danced on the walls.

Optimus glanced at Megatron. "I can light another but I only have a limited supply. Maybe we should try getting a natural fire going."

"Hmm, perhaps," Megatron seemed to be only half listening.

"You okay?" Optimus asked. "You seem very tried."

"Hmm? No, I'm not tired. Just thinking," Megatron said with a light shrug.

"Anything in particular?" Optimus asked curiously.

"Not really," Megatron said, shaking his head and looking at Optimus. "What do we have to start the fire?"

"There's some old wood over there," Optimus said, pointing to a pile of rubble where pieces of wood were indeed sticking out. "I'll go get some and we can try and light it."

"Alright. Better hurry or we'll have to light another flare," Megatron said, casting a nervous glance at the dying flare.

Optimus nodded and got up and walked over to the pile. He quickly gathered a decent pile and brought it back over to Megatron. After clearing some rock away, he piled the wood in and taking the flare off Megatron, tried to light it. Megatron watched as the flames flickered to life, spreading warmth quickly. The shadows danced on the wall wildly in the flickering lights.

Optimus smiled and then sat down beside Megatro with a sigh. "That's much better, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Megatron smiled softly. His optics flared in surprise as he realized just how comfortable he was with Optimus.

"We couldn't so this on Cybertron," Optimus said with a sigh. As Megatorn looked at him, he elaborated "No organic wood, we'd be trapped in a very dark cave."

"Hmm, wouldn't be so bad. But that's probably just me. The dark was always...safe for me," Megatron said softly, not looking at Optimus.

"If they can't see you, you can't get hurt?" Optimus guessed.

"Exactly," Megatron chuckled. "You get me better than I thought you did."

"Thanks," Optimus chuckled. "I do try."

Megatron couldn't help but smile. "A little too much at times," he said rather teasingly.

Optimus shrugged as he said softly. "We have...known each other for quite a while."

Yeah, I guess you're right," Megatron agreed.

"It's a shame that we've never really sat down and talked though," Optimus continued regretfully.

Megatron gave a low laugh. "We were much too busy fighting."

"Yep," Optimus said with a dry chuckle. "Maybe it's just as well we fell down here."

"Yeah, maybe," Megatron glanced at Optimus and blushed.

"Wonder how long we'll have?" Optimus asked softly, not noticing the blush.

"I-I don't know," Megatron couldn't help but look Optimus up and down, a small smile curling his lips.

Optimus suddenly laughed. Megatron started.

"What? What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Just wondering if all our men can work together to get us out of here or will they spend hours arguing," Optimus explained with a chuckle.

Megatron blushed "O-oh, I-I thought you were...something else...Umm, the latter."

Optimus looked at him, a little puzzled. "That would be a shame. What were you thinking of?"

Megatron looked away, blushing harder. "N-nothing, Prime."

"You can tell me, what is it?" Optimus assured him.

"I-I was thinking about how...nice...you look in the, erm, firelight," Megatron stammered, unable to look at the Prime.

Optimus blinked. "Really?"

Megatron nodded, heat burning his cheeks.

"You...you look quite nice too," Optimus said hesitantly.

"Oh...Stop lying," Megatron grumbled, almost turning away.

"I'm not, the fire light glow really...brings out your optics," Optimus said earnestly.

Megatron blushed brilliantly at this.

Optimus suddenly withdrew something from subspace and offered it to Megatron "Here, it's an Energon ration."

Megatron blinked "W-why are you giving this to me?"

"I thought you might like it," Optimus said simply. "Plus, I am a little hungry myself."

Megatron chuckled and took the Energon "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Optimus replied with a twinkle in his optic as he withdrew another one for himself.

Megatron hummed at the taste of the Energon. Optimus reached up to his face and unlocked his mask off so he could eat as well. Megatron stared at Optimus's revealed features with open surprise. Optimus suddenly realised what he'd done and blushed, he'd never shown Megatron his features before.

Megatron ducked his head, muttering. "You-you have a nice face..."

"Thanks," Optimus said with a slight stammer. "I don't...normally let others see."

"I don't understand why," Megatron said genuinely. "I-it's very...handsome..."

Optimus blushed again but managed to say "My face reveals too much when it's uncovered."

Megatron smiled, and finished off his Energon. Optimus smiled as well and started drinking his. Megatron couldn't help but watch Optimus out of the corner of his optics. Optimus took his drink slowly, he so rarely removed his mask that he like to savour the feeling of freedom that it gave him.

Megatron was fascinated at the subtle changes on the Autobot leader's face. Optimus started rubbing his bottom lip as he drank, a strange habit he had picked up on Earth.

Megatron chuckled softly. Optimus really was cute without his mask.

Optimus glanced over at Megatron "What's so funny?"

Megatron quickly looked away from Optimus "Oh...nothing."

Optimus paused and then asked "Do I have something on my face?"

Megatron shook his head quickly "No, no. It's just..." Megatron trailed off and his face heated up.

"What?" Optimus asked, lowering his hand away from his face, his brow wrinkled.

Megatron shook his head again and stayed silent.

"Alright, if you don't want to tell me," Optimus sighed and went back to sipping his drink, looking very thoughtful.

Megatron glanced at Optimus, taking in the way the firelight danced on his face and in his optics...Megatron smiled softly. Optimus finally finished his Energon and put down the empty ration cube down with a sigh. He took hold of his mask and toyed with it thoughtfully in his hand.

Megatron tore his gaze away from Optimus, looking into the fire instead. He had to stop staring.

"You don't mind if I leave it off for a little while?" Optimus said quietly.

"Nah, go on," Megatron said with a small wave of his hand.

Optimus smiled. "Thanks, it's nice to have it off."

Megatron glanced at Optimus then back at the fire

"They both stared at the fire for a while before Optimus spoke again. "It's not so bad this is it? Having a quiet moment when we don't have to worry about anything or," He sighed "Anyone."

Yeah. It is rather...nice," Megatron sighed.

"I sometimes sit alone in a cave a bit like this one back at the base," He smiled "You'll know how active a base can get, how constantly noisy it is."

Megatron snorted "With Cyclonus laughing all the time and Demolisher and Starscream complaining, yeah I know what you mean."

Optimus chuckled "Red Alert's pretty quiet most of the time but Hotshot likes to play with the kids and they like to run around a lot."

Megatron laughed "Hot Shot is relatively young, isn't he?"

"Yes he is, one of my youngest but a good and loyal solider."

Megatron smiled "I can tell."

"I'm afraid he and the kids make me feel old sometimes, their so full of energy and enthusiasm," Optimus said with a chuckle.

" You are not that old," Megatron couldn't help but argue.

"No but it really feels like it," Optimus sighed. "Everyone always looking up to you and expecting you to know all the answers and lead them. I don't know..."

"Ah, the mantle of leadership," Megatron said in understanding.

"Hmm," Optimus murmured before saying slyly. "Doesn't it make you feel old? All that responsibility?"

Megatron looked away "Yeah...sometimes."

"Wears you down a bit," Optimus said heavily.

Megatron nodded staring into the flickering flames. Optimus paused, he was started to feel a little depressed. So clearing his throat, he changed the subject "So...I never asked how you were enjoying this planet?"

Megatron snickered "I've been on this planet only to fight you."

"But have you seen anything you liked while fighting me?" Optimus asked sardonically.

Megatron thought about it for a second before answering "Hmm, well, I guess I like the water on this planet. So little of it back on Cybertron that the amount here is quite impressive."

Optimus nodded "Alexis told me that over seventy percent of this planet is covered in water. Hard to believe after Cybertron."

Megatron nodded and sighed.

"I think I like the forest the best, their so calm and peaceful," Optimus continued.

Megatron smiled "I've never been in a forest besides to fight you,"

"You should come down to Earth sometime and explore this planet," Optimus suggested. "I think you'll be amazed at what they have here, you can't really appreciate it when you're fighting."

Megatron nodded "I might take you up on that."

Optimus smiled as he said "The kids have been telling us about places we should visit while we're on Earth. The place I'd like to visit most would be the Artic Circle in winter time."

"Hmm, what's there?" questioned Megatron.

"It's one of the most beautiful places on this planet apparently, a land of pure white. But the thing I really want to see is the Aurora Borealis, otherwise known as the Northern lights. They're colours in the night sky and they dance across it," Optimus explained excitedly.

"Hmm, like starlight through the crystal gardens?" Megatron said with a small smile.

"Exactly," Optimus said eagerly as his face lit up with a grin. "It's suppose to be just like that."

"The crystal gardens was the place that I always ran to when things got bad at home," Megatron said, with only a hint of sadness.

Optimus nodded. "It was so peaceful and so beautiful."

"Yeah, like you," Megatron said absentmindedly.

Optimus smiled before realising what Megatron had said. "What?"

Megatron started, blushing violently when he realized what he said "Oh, I-I...umm..."

"Did you say I was...beautiful?" Optimus asked slowly as he leaned towards Megatron, staring right into his optics.

Megatron tore away from Optimus's gaze and jerked away from the Mech, stumbling backwards

"Megatron...," Optimus said in concern as the large Mech did this.

Megatron wouldn't look at Optimus, his face burning.

"It's alright," Optimus said softly. "You can tell me."

Megatron shook his head.

You know...I...I have always thought you very handsome," Optimus stated breathlessly.

Megatron shook his head. "I'm-I'm not...handsome."

"Yes you are, I've always thought so, ever since we first met," Optimus said firmly, leaning forward.

Megatron kept his head down, refusing to look at the Prime.

"Please look at me, Megatron," Optimus said softly.

Megatron shivered and kept his optics on the ground. Optimus reached forward and took Megatron's chin so that he could look into his optics. The blue Mech's face was open and concerned.

Megatron tried to pull away. Optimus kept his hold though and said "What are you afraid of?"

Megatron's face warmed as he whispered "Being hurt."

"You've been hurt a lot, haven't you?" Optimus said gently.

Megatron pulled away and nodded, looking away from the blue and red mech.

"I won't hurt you," Optimus said, his voice almost a whisper.

Megatron shivered "I don't know, Prime."

"Trust me Megatron," Optimus said. "Have I ever lied to you before?"

Megatron shrugged

"Have I?" Optimus persisted.

"N-no...," Megatron mumbled.

"Then trust me," Optimus said seriously.

Megatron shivered "I- Prime, I..."

"Please," Optimus said and he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Megatron's.

Megatron froze, unsure of what to do.

Optimus drew his head back slightly, his optics searching Megatron's.

Megatron stared into the wondrous golden orbs and couldn't help but marvel at the softness of Optimus's lips.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want..."

"I- Nobody's ever...done...that before," Megatron stammered.

"Really?" Optimus said quietly.

Megatron nodded "It felt...good."

The Decepticon leader blushed and looked away

Optimus smiled and pulled Megatorn's head back to face him "That's good," And he kissed him again."

Megatron made a soft noise in his throat, pressing into the warm kiss.

Optimus let go of Megatron's chin and took Megatron's head in his hands as he continued to kiss. Megatron off lined his optics, revelling in the intoxicating sensations he was receiving. Optimus run his glossia along Megatron's mouth, asking for entree

Megatron hesitantly parted his lips as he pressed closer to Optimus's. The blue and red Mech slide his glossia past Megatorn's lips with a soft moan and started exploring MEgatron's mouth with it

Megatron gasped and pulled away from the kiss. His cheeks were flushed. Optimus stroked his cheeks as he said "Did you like that?"

Megatron ducked his head and nodded shyly.

"So did I," Optimus said with a smile

Megatron glanced up at Optimus's face and chuckled

"What's so funny?" Optimus asked.

Megatron shook his head "You're so good at this and I'm not."

"You're fine Megatron," Optimus said gently And I'm sure we've got enough time for you to get good.

6:32 PM Cassie: Megatron glanced up at Optimus then gave him a quick kiss before ducking his head again

Optimus smiled and drew the Deepticon into an embrace as he gently kissed him. Megatron hummed softly and slipped his arms around Optimus's neck Optimus started kissing harder, running his hands up and down Megatron's back. Megatron moaned softly and pressed harder into Optimus.

Optimus moved his mouth as his glossia slipped into Megatron's mouth again, moaning softly as he did this. Megatron hesitantly slipped his own glossia into Optimus's mouth. Optimus welcomed it, now groaning with pleasure as his leg started to rub against Megatron's.

Megatron gasped, tightening his grip on Optimus's neck. Optimus cupped the back of Megatron's head so he could kiss harder. His other hand started to travel further down Megatron's back. Megatron moaned into Optimus's mouth as their glossas danced like the flames of the fire a few feet away. Optimus felt himself start to heat up as Megatron did this and he moaned with lust

Megatron pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, trying to get air into his overheating systems. Optimus was panting a little now, he hadn't realised just how hot he had been getting

"Optimus, it-it feels so good," Megatron whimpered.

Optimus nodded "Do you...want to do something more?"

Megatron nodded and nuzzled Optimus "P-please?"

"Would you like to go on top or shall I?"

Megatron blushed and ducked his head as he answered "Y-you?"

"Alright," Optimus said and taking Megatron's hand led him to a fairly large and flat slab of stone "Is this okay?"

Megatron nodded and sat down "S-shouldn't we add a bit more wood to the fire?"

"If you want. Lie down and I'll do it," Optimus offered and Megatron nodded.

Megatron lay down nervously, watching Optimus as he got up. Optimus gathered up some more peices of wood and took them back to the fire. After he had carefully added them to the crackling fire, he turned back to Megatron and made his way over.

Megatron couldn't help but blush. His position was so...helpless.

Optimus noticed Megatorn's nervousness and said "Are you sure you're okay with this. I don't mind going on the bottom."

Megatron glanced back into the fire "I'm okay. Just nervous, I guess."

"Is this your first time?" Optimus asked gently.

Megatron nodded "Yeah. I never wanted to be hurt like my creators hurt me again, so I never let myself be vulnerable."

"I won't hurt you," Optimus said as he knelt beside Megatron "I promise."

Megatron looked up at Optimus "I know you won't. I-I trust you."

"Thank you," Optimus said and he carefully got up and moved so that he was over Megatron before lowering himself down.

Megatron slipped his arms around Optimus and gave a shy smile.

Optimus smiled back and lent down to kiss the Mech underneath him, bracing himself on either side of him. Megatron pressed his lips against Optimus, and slipped his glossia in.

7:06 PM me: Optimus let Megatron and stuck his own glossia into Megatorn's mouth and started kissing him passionately back.

"Oh, Optimus," Megatron moaned.

"Megatron," Optimus whispered and he started to grind against the large Mech's body.

Megatron gasped and arched up to increase the friction. Optimus pressed himself down onto Megatron's body and ground against him even harder, causing a few sparks to fly. Megatron groaned loudly his arms coming up to grasp Optimus's hips

"Mmmm, that feels good," Optimus said with a gasp as Megatron did this.

Megatron whimpered "Y-yeah, f-feels good!"

"Shall we...continue?" Optimus asked hopefully.

Megatron nodded "Please."

Optimus sat up removed and his cod piece before looking at Megatron expectantly

Megatron blushed as he stared "Wow...W-will it fit?"

Optimus laughed "It's not that big, I'm pretty sure it will."

Megatron was still staring at Optimus

"What?" asked Optimus.

Megatron started before blushing. "I-I've never seen another Mech naked before."

Optimus blinked "Really?"

Megatron nodded.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, right," Optimus said kindly.

Megatron looked away from Optimus "Yeah I guess."

"You ready?" Optimus asked after a moment.

Megatron nodded

"You just need to remove yours and then we can start," Optimus said gently

Megatron blushed "Oh, r-right."

Optimus smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. Megatron reached down and brushed his own codpiece nervously.

"Can you manage?" Optimus asked gently.

Megatron looked up "What do you mean?"

"Can you get it off?" Optimus said kindly.

"Well of course I can! I should know how to remove my armour," Megatron stated hotly, sounding a lot more like his normal sense.

"You seemed hesitate," Optimus couldn't help but point out.

Megatron looked back at the fire and sighed "Yeah."

"It's okay to be nervous your first time," Optimus paused. "I know I was."

Megatron looked up and smiled "That helps."

He quickly reached down and took his codpiece off, so that he didn't have time to think about it. Optimus's optics widened at the sight "Wow!"

Megatron asked nervously "I-is there something wrong with me?"

"No," Optimus said slowly "You're...really big!"

Megatron blushed.

"I can't believe you've been hiding this, I've never seen bigger," Optimus said in complete awe.

Megatron looked away quickly "What about you?"

Optimus chuckled "I'm average, I think."

Megatron sighed "I haven't ever been able to compare myself to anybot. I thought I was average."

Optimus chuckled again "Trust me, there's nothing about you that's average Megatron."

Megatron blushed again, optics landing between Optimus's legs.

Optimus smiled "Are you ready for this, Megatron."

Megatron glanced up at Optimus "I-I was wondering if I could touch..."

"Of course you can, Megatron," Optimus said smiling shyly "It'll help me get going."

Megatron reached out, but hesitated.

"Go on," Optimus encouraged.

Megatron brushed against Optimus's spike, optics flickering up to look at Optimus's face Optimus gave a little gasp of pleasure and his face started to heat up. Megatron brushed it again then gripped it. Optimus threw back his head and gasped as it started to harden in Megatron's hand

"Ohhh, that's good," he moaned.

Megatron carefully stroked the length, starting to enjoy himself.

"Uh, uh, ah," Optimus groaned "Oh, don't stop."

Megatron hesitantly slid his thumb over the tip.

"Ahh," Optimus yelped as this caused incredible pleasure flowed through his systems as Megatorn did this.

"Am-am I doing okay?"

"Oh yes, your...doing fantastic."

Megatron smiled and slipped his other hand down to prod Optimus's port.

"Ooohhhh!" Optimus moaned, now withering under Megatorn's touch.

Megatron tilted his head curiously "Does it really feel that good?"

"Oh yes," Optimus gasped as he looked down "Do you want me to do to the same to you?"

Megatron bit his lower derma plate and nodded "I-I want to know what is making you act like this."

"Like what, Megatron?" Optimus asked lazily.

"The-the way you're moving and the sounds you're making," Megatron blushed. "It sounds like it feels really good."

"It is," Optimus said with a wide smile. "And I can help you experience them for yourself."

Megatron drew his hands away from Optimus "O-okay. What do you need me to do?"

"Just relax and tell me if you don't like it," Optimus said before lowering his hand to Megatorn's spike and gently gripping it.

Megatron whimpered, fighting against the urge to spread his legs wider.

"Just relax," Optimus soothed, stroking Megatorn's cheek with his other hand and he started moving his hand up down.

Megatron moaned softly and leaned his head back. The sensations were amazing and something he'd never felt before in his life, but he still resisted that urge...

Optimus released Megatorn's cheek and suddenly bent down and licked the tip of Megatron's spike.

Megatron yelped "Oh!" His thighs jerked, but he pushed them back together.

Optimus paused as he started to rub Megatron and said "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I-it feels good," Megatron assured him.

"Good," Optimus said and he bent his head again to start suck Megatron's piece, moaning all the time

Megatron groaned and shifted as an ache grew down in between his legs. Optimus slide more of the length into his mouth and sucked harder.

"O-oh! F-feels so good!" Megatron groaned. It was getting harder to keep his legs together.

Optimus gripped the outside thighs as he continued, savouring the sweet taste. Megatron grunted and settled a hand on Optimus's helm. Optimus started to slide the piece in and out of his mouth so that his head butted slightly against Megatorn's hand.

Megatron groaned and his legs were trembling as the sensation grew. Optimus moaned in ecstasy, he hadn't done this in a long time. Megatron felt something wet slipping out from between his legs and he shoved Optimus away with a cry. Optimus nearly fell onto his back but managed to catch himself. Sitting back up, he said "Megatron, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know, something's leaking!" Megatron cried in alarm.

"Let me look," Optimus said, leaning over.

"N-no. It's not somewhere I want you to look!"

Optimus looked at him "Why not, I've seen your spike?"

Megatron blushed and kept his legs closed.

"You can tell me," Optimus said gently, cupping Megatron's face with his hand.

"I-I've never let anyone look...down there."

"Why not?" Optimus asked in concern.

Megatron shook his head and drew his legs to his chest. Optimus sighed and got up to sit beside Megatron putting his arm around him, he said "Did they hurt you down there?"

Megatron wouldn't look at Optimus as he nodded.

"What did they do?" Optimus asked quietly.

Megatron off lined his optics "Things. I don't want to remember them Prime."

"If that's what you want, I won't force you to do anything," Optimus told him gently.

Megatron blushed "It-it's still leaking..."

"Do you want me to turn my back so you can make sure everything is okay?" Optimus asked.

"I-I don't know...what goes on...down there. Maybe you should...look...," Megatron asked hopefully.

"Only if you want me too," Optimus said gently.

Megatron nodded and blushed.

Optimus scooted round so that he was in front of Megatron "Open your legs," He said softly.

Megatron blushed harder and hesitantly complied.

Optimus leaned forward and examined what was between Megatron's legs. He frowned. "Megatron...I can't see anything wrong, all I can see is your port."

"What do you mean?" Megatron looked confused.

"There's lube leaking out of your port, that's what you were feeling," Optimus explained.

"O-oh," Megatron felt more embarrassed than he ever had in his life.

Optimus looked up at him. "Megatron, did they every...touch you there?"

Megatron moved to close his legs as he nodded.

"Did they...hurt you there?"

Megatron nodded again.

"Oh Megatron," Optimus said softly and he leaned forward to hug him. "I'm so sorry."

Megatron sighed "I-it's never leaked before,"

"Have you ever felt like this before?" Optimus asked.

"No, and I'm confused by it all," Megatron said miserably.

"You're feeling desire Optimus explained. "It's perfectly natural to feel this. Look, my port's been leaking." He moved his legs apart to show Megatron.

Megatron blinked, and slipped his fingers into the liquid curiously. Optimus gave a small grunt as Megatron did this.

Megatron stopped "Does it hurt?"

"No," Optimus ground out. "Feels...good."

Megatron felt confusion twist his face "I-it does?"

"If it's done with someone you trust and gently, it does," Optimus assured her.

Megatron smiled and slipped a finger up closer to Optimus's port "You trust me?"

Optimus looked him full in the face "Yes."

Megatron hesitated then slipped a finger into Optimus's port, gently moving it around.

"Uh," Optimus gasped as Megatron did this

Megatron smiled "I-I trust you, too."

"Good," Optimus gasped before saying "Because this only works if we do."

Megatron bit his bottom derma plate before slipping his finger out of Optimus and laying back, spreading his legs. His face felt as hot as the fire.

"You want this?" Optimus asked as he went and bent over Megatron.

"Yes. Please," Megatron whispered.

Optimus smiled and carefully went between Megatorn's legs, positioning himself at his port. With one last smile, he getting slid his way in with a soft thrust.

_Author's note. How does Optimus's and Megatron's love making go? Are any more secrets revealed? Find out next time, until then._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. I've finally managed to get this chapter edited, hope everyone enjoys it._

_Written by me and Prowlsgirl._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron gave a cry as pain shot up from his port. It didn't hurt as much as when his creators had done it, but it had been a long time since he was stretched open. Optimus paused, letting Megatron get use to the mass inside of him. Gently cupping the Decepticon's face with one hand, he said "Just tell me when you're ready."

Megatron whimpered and off lined his optics, waiting for the pain to disappear

"It's alright," Optimus soothed softly. "It will pass, I promise you."

It seemed like forever, but the pain finally faded. Megatron felt his face smooth out and he sighed in relief. Optimus smiled as he saw this.

"Better?" He said softly, still not moving.

Megatron nodded. Now that the pain was gone, the full feeling in his port felt amazingly good. Optimus grinned and then gave a very small thrust to how Megatron liked it

Megatron grunted, his body spasaming. "Oh! F-feels good."

"It's meant to," Optimus said as he thrust again, slightly faster.

Megatron gasped and lifted his hips up to meet Optimus's. The Autobot gripped them and started to help Megatron go along with the flow as he started thrusting in a rhythmic pattern.

"Ah! Yes! Optimus!" Megatron groaned.

Optimus brought one of his hands to cup Megatron's head so he could kiss him as they continued moving together. Megatron keened into Optimus's mouth, as his hips moved desperately. Optimus picked up his pace a little as Megatron's hips started slamming into him; he wanted to please the Mech below him. And please him he would.

Megatron moaned and pulled back from the kiss only to bury his head shyly into Optimus's neck. Optimus nuzzled the top of his head, welcoming the affection from Megatron. He moaned loudly.

"S-so good!" Megatron moaned again.

"Hmmm, yes," Optimus moaned back, his systems growing hotter and hotter as he thrust, the firelight dancing on their moving bodies.

Megatron felt as if his body was as hot as the fire a few feet away. Optimus cooling systems kicking in as his passion soared and he became aware of an impending build up.

"Uh uh," He gasped.

Megatron tossed his head back and writhed as pressure built in between his legs.

"Oh uh," Optimus suddenly cried. "Megatron...I think...my overloads coming."

Megatron suddenly gasped.

"M-me too! O-Optimus!"

And a moment later, Megatron overloaded with a drawn out cry, his body flooding with pleasure.

Optimus continued even as Megatron shuddered and slumped but it wasn't long before he too succumbed. With a cry, he overloaded right into Megatron and then collapsed on top of him, panting. Megatron shuddered. Everything was so very sensitive and he loved it. He shyly glanced at Optimus.

Optimus pushed himself up so he could smile down at Megatron "Did you like that?"

Megatron nodded and nuzzled Optimus's neck.

"Good," Optimus sighed as he embraced Megatron gently, never wanting to let go.

Megatron sighed and looked over at the fire.

"Is something the matter?" Optimus asked softly

Megatron shook his head "No, just thinking."

"About what?" Optimus asked, stroking his cheek.

"Us," Megatron chuckled What if the men found us like this?

"Hmm," Optimus said and he couldn't help but chuckle too. "They'd all collapsed with crashed processors." He suddenly frowned. "I'd hate to think what would happen if the kids found us."

Megatron suddenly shivered. "I remember when I found my creators like this."

"Oh?" Optimus said apologetically. "I didn't mean to remind you."

Megatron chuckled. "That's okay."

"You're so strong," Optimus said softly as he nuzzled Megatron's cheek. "You know that, don't you?"

Megatron blushed.

"I-I am not," he stammered.

"Yes you are," Optimus said softly. "For not becoming what they were, for keeping your honour even when tempted to act different."

Megatron smiled at this. "He was only a youngling!"

Optimus smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Indeed he is. I'm proud of you."

Megatron covered his face with a hand, blushing. Optimus chuckled and rubbed the hand that concealed Megatron's face.

"Optimus stop it," Megatron exclaimed.

"What?" Optimus said in confusion.

"Complimenting me," Megatron said softly. "I don't really know how to react to them."

"Accept them if they are good ones," Optimus replied.

Megatron sighed and buried himself into Optimus's neck. "What if I don't believe them?"

"You should," Optimus said quietly.

"But...Oh, you're so confusing!" Megatron said in mild frustration.

"In what way?" Optimus asked, curious.

"Every way!" the Decepticon leader grumbled.

"Every way," Optimus laughed. "What does that mean?."

"I don't know! I-I...Oh why can't I talk in front of you?" Megatron groaned, looking away.

"I don't know," Optimus answered honestly. "Do you feel uncomfortable talking with me?"

"N-no, I just can't seem to speak without making a fool of myself," Megatron admitted unhappily.

"You haven't made a fool of yourself yet," Optimus pointed out. "I won't laugh if you have something to say."

Megatron pulled away from Optimus's neck to look at the mech. "I-I haven't?"

"No, you haven't," Optimus said, letting Megatron see his face so that he could see that there was no deception.

Megatron smiled and hesitantly kissed him. Optimus kissed him back with a smile, happy that Megatron had seen the truth in his face.

Megatron sighed "C-can we do it again?"

Optimus smile widened "Only if you want." He paused and then said. "Would you like to go on top this time?"

"A-actually I'd like to try what you were doing earlier...If you want!" Megatron said shyly.

"That would be fine, Megatron," Optimus said and he carefully slid out of Megatron.

Megatron shivered. "Really?"

"Yes," Optimus said with a smile.

Megatron sat up and looked down at Optimus's piece, hesitance in his optics. He was afraid he'd mess up and hurt Optimus. Seeing Megatron's worry, Optimus said gently "It's alright; I know you won't hurt me."

Megatron leaned down and grasped Optimus's piece nervously looking up for reassurance. Optimus smiled and nodded encouragingly.

Megatron gently took the tip of the piece in his mouth and sucked softly.

"Uhh," Optimus groaned with pleasure as Megatorn did this. "Oh, that's good."

Megatron took a bit more in his mouth and marvelled at the way it swelled.

"Hmm," Optimus moaned, he could feel himself grow within Megatron mouth.

Megatron pulled back for a second. "How does it feel?"

"Ohhh, sooo good," Optimus assured him with a large groan.

Megatron smiled and dipped back down. He wrapped his hand around Optimus's piece and leaned down to lap at his port.

"Uh uh UH," Optimus cried out as Megatron did this, pleasure flooding his systems.

Megatron couldn't help but moan at the taste of lubricant coating his glossia.

"Hmm, m-m-more...please," Optimus choked, barely able to talk as his moans filled the cave.

Megatron slipped his glossia in as deep as it would go, hitting something that made Optimus writhe beneath him.

"Oh oh oh Primus...," Optimus gasped as his sweet spot was hit repeatedly.

Megatron moved his glossa back and forth over that spot and pumped Optimus's length harder.

Optimus gripped his shoulders hard as the pleasure grew so much it was almost unbearable. He could feel a hard overload coming and there was nothing to stop it.

"MEGATRON," He finally screamed and overloaded in a rush.

Megatron gasped as a gush of the sweet lubricant filled his mouth. Optimus sagged against the rock, gasping for breath, that had been so good but it had taken a lot out of him.

Megatron sat up and looked at Optimus, feeling rather proud of himself. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Optimus panted. "I haven't had such a good overload in ages, that was wonderful."

Megatron smiled shyly. "It was good?"

"Very," Optimus said with a smile before adding. "You should be proud, you're good."

Megatron blushed, mumbling. "I've never done that before."

Optimus smiled even more. "Then you're clearly a natural."

This made Megatron chuckle. "Thanks."

Optimus sat up and pulled Megatron down to lie beside him. The large Mech purred contentedly at this. Optimus nuzzled him softly and wrapped his arms around him.

Megatron smiled. "T-this was great."

"Hmm, it was," Optimus agreed before chuckling. "Looks like falling in here was the best thing that's happened to both of us in a long time."

"Ever," Megatron agreed with a nod.

Optimus gave his cheek a kiss and held him even closer. Megatron started when his arousal brushed Optimus's thigh. He blushed and buried his head in the red mech's neck.

Optimus felt him and chuckled. "You're insatiable, aren't you." He gave Megatron another nuzzle.

Megatron whimpered. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Optimus said reassuringly before adding slyly. "Do you want to do something about it?"

"That would be...nice," Megatron murmured shyly.

Optimus giggled. "Any ideas?"

"Well...you seen more experienced, so...is there anything you want to do to me?" Megatron asked with a smile.

Optimus paused. "I always have to take the lead; no one seems to want to go on top with me."

Megatron smiled. "I-I could do that, if you want."

"That would be great," Optimus said with a wide smile.

Megatron rolled over on top of Optimus before asking. "What do I do?"

"Go with your instinct," advised Optimus.

Megatron bit his bottom derma plate before cupping Optimus's cheek and kissing him. Optimus reached up and wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck as he kissed back Megatron slipped his other hand down to prod at Optimus's port tentatively.

Optimus gasped then moaned with pleasure as Megaton did this.

"I-I'm not really sure what to do...," Megatron stammered, running out of ideas.

"Go inside me, the rest will come," Optimus said, panting heavily.

Megatron hesitated and aligned himself with Optimus's port.

"Go on, do it," Optimus said, seeing his hesitation.

Megatron took a deep breath then slipped all the way in, gasping at the wondrous wet heat.

Optimus gave a loud gasp as he felt the large mass inside of him, it felt so good. His face twisted with pleasure as he moaned loudly. Megatron couldn't help but thrust a couple of times. Everything felt so good.

"Uh uh, yes, yes more, Megatron please," Optimus begged as even greater sensations of pleasure shot through his systems.

Megatron gasped and thrust harder.

Optimus cried out in ecstasy and now gripped Megatron's waist, making him go harder.

Megatron gasped "Y-you're so tight!"

"You're so big," Optimus moaned back. "So good."

Megatron shifted his weight and searched for that spot from earlier. Optimus gasped as Megatron almost hit his sweet spot but not quite. He moaned, Megatron's glossia had been incredible, what would his piece fell like?

Megatron shifted again, trying for a deeper angle.

"Gah," Optimus yelped as the sweet spot was partially hit. "D-deeper," He groaned.

Megatron obeyed slipping in deeper.

"Ahhhh," Optimus screamed as it was finally hit, and all he could see were stars, the pleasure was that good.

"Uhhhh," Optimus panted as Megatron drew away before thrusting again.

Megatron thrust again and again, loving the way Optimus moved under him. Optimus cried with pleasure, he had never felt this way before and it was wonderful, he never wanted for it to end.

Megatron gasped "I-I'm not gonna last long Optimus!"

"Neither am I," Optimus moaned. "Oh, Oh, OH!"

Megatron found himself moving faster, frantically reaching for overload. And it was close, oh so close.

To be continued.

_Author's. Optimus and Megatron talk about their new relationship but how does that go? Find out next time, until then._


End file.
